


Strength & Weakness

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [15]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle, Character Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In Which Namor learns of Pietro's torture and seeks revenge aided by Doctor Doom. Erik learns of Pietro's relationship with Namor and confronts Namor. Wanda and Pietro's bond is tested and Lorna struggles to hold together a broken family. Pietro's allies seek justice while Pietro suffers as he tries to recover from his ordeal.  Namor and Pietro must come to terms with their relationship and what that means for the future. Namor and Pietro's relationship has Erik trying to protect his son meanwhile the entire Magnus clan seeks to met out revenge and the truth is finally uncovered.





	1. What the sea washes ashore

**What The Sea Washes Ashore**

 

 

_The feeling of cold water was surrounding him, yet he only felt warmth._

_The gentle lull of the waves as they rocked him._

_He dreamed…_

_Dreamed of a child’s laughter._

_A girls… was it Wanda?_

_No someone else… Luna._

_That was her name… Luna._

_His little moon child._

_Bright blue eyes like his own and pale blonde hair, her pink lips curved in a smile and her small hand outstretched…_

_She wanted to see the ocean._

_Yes he remembered._

_He brought her to the sea and he… he did something… something bad._

_She could see colors now because of him._

_The crystals_

His mind whispered soft and small like a gentle breeze.

_Crystal. She was beautiful. Her smile lit up the sun. They were happy and he held them in his arms… his sun and moon…_

He tried desperately to hold on to his thoughts.

_Yes he remembered but no… that wasn’t right. Luna was older now. She had forgiven him yet he was ashamed of the man he was and he tried so hard to make things better. She was at school now… he should call her to hear her laugh…._

_His thoughts raced away from him again, slipping through his fingers like water._

_He senses a shark near him or was it only in his mind? It was so hard to tell._

_The shark circled him and its smile was a welcome sight._

_Pietro reached out to touch him but then shark drifted away…_

_The liquid was in his lungs but he could breathe. He tried to remember but the drugs in his system made him feel like he was floating on water. They were good… the pain was gone._

_Why was he in pain? A flash of memory. A cell, chains, beatings, a collar._

_He was._

_He was in the sea now. Sounds different than the sounds of birds screeching overhead and a firmness beneath him._

Sand.

_He tried to move his fingers to let the course rough sand run through them but his body felt heavy now. He tried to open his eyes but instead the darkness kept him… not letting him go._

A shrill scream.

_The sound of footsteps and sand being shuffled as more people gathered around him he could feel them, hear them, and he wanted to say please stop screaming._

“I think he’s dead.”

“He’s naked. Quick someone cover him with a towel.”

“Call someone, an ambulance, an Avenger, anyone!”

_Pietro wanted to curl up under his blanket… no towel. His mind flowed away like the tide and he went with it._

*****

Wanda sat beside her pale twin, contrary to what people thought she was the dark twin and Pietro was the lightness to her dark. He was always beside her urging her onward, supporting her, loving her. Sometimes he was too much, he overdid things but now she wished he was sitting up fussing over her. _Are you eating enough Wanda? Wait here. I just came back from France and got those croissants you enjoyed once._ His smile was so sweet with her and with others he never smiled unless he found something amusing. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. The slow anger that was burning inside her kept her focused.

“He is stable now Wanda. Come and eat something.” Steve Rogers urged. He was in his usual Captain America suit just as Wanda was in her suit. There was no time to change into more comfortable outfits as they had just come back from a mission to be greeted by Reed Richards and Hank Pym who had told them that Pietro was in the medical wing of Avengers tower.

Wanda didn’t think she just rushed down as fast as she could fly until she saw her brother lying in the hospital bed like a broken doll. He was covered in bruises, cuts, and bandages. The cut had been taped up but the bruises still showed, black and blue and in some places a sick greenish yellow. His nose had been bloody and she had taken the edge of her cape to wipe it away, the blood didn’t show as it blended into the color of her cape.

“Wanda?” She could hear the worry in Steve’s voice.

Now Clint had joined them, “Old Quickie is going to be fine Wanda. Steve is right you should eat.”

Wanda finally tore her blue gaze away from Pietro’s sleeping face to see her team members.

“I’m fine. I’m not hungry.”

Steve gave her a look that told her he knew she wasn’t ok. They had been team members for a long time and they were practically family.

“We just came back from a very straining mission Wanda. I know you say you’re fine but you have to rest. You have to eat so you can be here for Pietro.”

Wanda wanted Steve and Clint to leave; she just wanted to sit by her brother.

“I mean Steve is right, anyways if Pietro had been with us then he wouldn’t have been hurt and I wouldn’t have had to been cut out of a dinosaurs stomach.”

Steve turned to give Clint an incredulous look and Clint blinked back innocently before he thought about what he said, his eyes widening he said, “Oh man, I’m sorry Wanda I didn’t mean-”

“Just shut up Clint.” Natasha said as she entered the room, “You and Steve need to go and see Tony after that go take a shower you smell like dinosaur guts. He needs a debriefing and Reed says Hank is still running tests on Pietro. They say he is in a stable condition for now so let’s take care of ourselves so we can find out what happened to him.”

Her last words were pointed at Wanda who had ignored Clint’s tasteless comment to turn back to her twin who was lying still as death. She brushed back Pietro’s pale white hair and adjusted his pillow not responding to the Black Widow.

Steve cleared his throat again, “Wanda. You have to take care of yourself-”

“That’s what I have been doing!” Wanda shot back in angry tone her voice raised as her emotions began to spiral out of control. Pietro wasn’t supposed to be this still.

“I have been taking care of myself. I have been doing nothing but that and look what that did to him! I- I should have known! I should have sensed that something was wrong with him but I cut him out of my life. I told him he wasn’t good for me! I fought with him and he ran away.”

Her hands glowed a pinkish color as her powers responded to her emotions.

“I’m his sister! I should have known when he called me a few weeks ago. He wanted to talk but I shut him down and hung up without speaking to him. Maybe he was trying to tell me something but I was too worried about taking care of myself!”

Her tears fell down her face in twin streams, she was beautiful when she cried Pietro had told her once but more beautiful when she smiled. So many people looked at her brother and only saw their father but she knew what a good man her brother was.

“So don’t you tell me that I need to take care of myself when he was almost ripped from this world again! I need to take care of him now.”

She was embarrassed by her outburst but then a steely cold voice that she recognized rang through the air of the medical room.

“And you will Wanda. Just keep your emotions in check or you will do something you regret again.”

Erik Lensherr walked in with his daughter Lorna Dane. The master and mistress of magnetism were both dressed in their costumes yet Erik’s helmet floated behind him. Lorna gasped and rushed over to Pietro’s other side grabbing his feverishly hot hand. Her green eyes tracked over his face and body that showed over the blanket. She saw that he wasn’t wearing a shirt because of all the bandages that wrapped around his chest. The heart monitor was a slow steady beat which made Lorna worried because Pietro’s heart beat was faster than normal persons.

“What are you doing here?” Wanda asked him hotly, she wasn’t in the mood for any of Erik’s issues today.

“Lorna told me that Pietro was gravely injured and I came to see my son.”

His face was a mask of cool indifference that Wanda knew well. She stood stiffer and then looked over at Lorna was on still on Pietro’s other side holding his hand. It made Wanda a bit jealous because she knew that Pietro and Lorna worked together. She was upset because she felt it meant that Pietro was no longer only her brother but she knew she was being irrational. Lorna looked at her and worried green eyes met blue as the two sisters stood over their brother.

“Janet called me she told me that Pietro was hurt and that it was bad. I called him because I thought he deserved to know.” Lorna explained.

Wanda nodded, she knew that Janet had a good heart but all she wanted was to lock the doors and never let Pietro leave her side as she made sure he was safe.

“What happened Wanda?”

“We are still trying to figure that out Lorna”, Hank Pym said as he walked back into the room carrying a chart, “I’m sorry but I promise that we are doing everything in our power to keep him alive. He suffered a lot of internal damage in addition to the obvious trauma to his body. Pietro is going to be ok I swear.”

*****

Erik Lensherr watched his daughters with a sense of pride at how they were handling the situation. Though each came from a different mother they were both as strong as their mothers. Pietro… had he ever seen his son so still? No. He lay there looking so young and frail that Erik couldn’t help but remember Magda. How Pietro often acted was a reminder of her. Yes Wanda bore the physical resemblance but Pietro had his mother’s spirit. A constantly moving and changing thing.

Erik had once seen Pietro smile at Luna and for a moment he couldn’t breathe because he had the same smile as his mother had long ago when she had looked down on their first daughter Anya.

Pietro had never smiled at Erik in a friendly fashion. No more often than not his face would cast only rage and accusation at him. Many people thought that Pietro was like him when actually he was more like his mother and Wanda was more like him. His mother had a raging fire inside that not even the time they spent together in the concentration camps could quell. She was brave enough to run from him when he became a monster that she feared and was strong enough to leave her children in safety rather than risk them being corrupted by the same rage that Erik lashed out at the world with.

It hadn’t mattered in the end for Wanda and Pietro did end up with him and he wasn’t the man he should have been for them. Later he tried his best to teach them that the world was a cruel and wicked place. It still was for what world would allow a father to look down upon his son who lay near death and wonder how had things come to this?

 He didn’t let his eyes linger on his son for fear that he would not control his rage.

Someone had dared to hurt his child.

Someone would pay dearly.

Emma’s telepathy touched his mind which was the reason why he didn’t wear his helmet. She had come with him when the news came about Pietro being in a coma. He had hoped she would use her powers to speak to Pietro but she had waited to give the family a moment at Erik’s request.

<Erik I’m in the common room you need to come here and see this>

<I’m on my way>

Out loud Erik stated, “I believe that we should do as Ms. Romanoff has suggested and let Dr. Pym take over Pietro’s care and retire so that we can discover what happened and find those responsible.”

“He may be stable for now but the medical coma we put him in won’t help him heal. We need to find out why he his healing factor isn’t working.” Hank stated as he continued looking over charts and consulting the computer in the corner of the room.

“We understand Hank just let us know as soon as you find out.” Steve said his voice wasn’t soft like it was with Wanda and he had his eyes on Erik. Erik sensed the Captain was about to confront him.

The rest of the assembled heroes began to exit the room. As Steve passed by Erik he stopped off to the side to not impede the flow of people leaving.

“I will find out what happened to him but I’m bringing the one who did this to justice.”

“I’m sure that you will Captain Rogers but rest assured that if I or my daughters find the responsible party then there won’t be enough left of them to take to jail.”

They two men locked eyes. They had both been in the war. Steve fighting and Erik surviving, but Steve still believed in justice. Erik had stopped believing in that long ago.

Lorna held onto Wanda’s shoulder as she steered her out the door and she was saying as they passed the two standing men, “Speed and Wiccan are here. I called them too and they wanted to make sure Uncle Pete is fine.”

“We have to tell Crystal and Luna. They might want to visit him.”

“I’ll have Susan call them; she is talking with Reed right now in the common room.”

After the two had passed Steve only nodded at Erik and Erik inclined his head. It was to be a race and whoever got their hands on the people who caused his son pain would be the judge of their punishment. Erik did not intend to lose.

He cast one last glance at Pietro and Dr. Pym who looked nervously at him as he stood off to the side clutching his charts.

“Why is there a collar on his neck?” Magneto’s voice was so cold that had he powers like Iceman then it would have frozen his words.

“It’s still something we are working on, I’ll let Reed explain everything you.”

There was something Pym wasn’t telling them. Erik narrowed his eyes in suspicion but then after a moment turned and his cape swung dramatically as he also left to rejoin the others and plan their next steps.

*****

Namor had barely finished his briefings with General Krang on border security when he received a call from Utopia. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the mutants today yet the chance to mess with Scott as he flirted with Emma was too good to pass up and maybe this time she would accept him. So he left instructions with Andromeda and Jain to keep a vigilant watch out for any sign of Attuma who may attack again.

He needed a distraction after Pietro left him a few weeks ago he had been missing that white haired annoyance. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but he missed watching Pietro. The fast moving man was always moving and never boring and after living as long as Namor had and fighting in so many battles it had been almost… nice to just enjoy the few days he had with Pietro. Swimming together, talking about books, and listening to Pietro play the piano had touched something inside him that he didn’t know he needed. It was a measure of peace to be able to grasp the speedster close and forget his loneliness, his pain for a while.

Now he shot out of the ocean, his ankle wings keeping him aloft as he flew towards the usual X-Men team meeting room. He saw Magik and Colossus glance at each other as they exited the room. He didn’t greet them. Though they had once shared the Phoenix it didn’t bind them and Namor wasn’t here for them. He put on his usual smirk as he strode into the room ready to compliment Emma on her beauty. However the words fell away from him when he saw that Emma was not there. Only Scott stood watching a news report on the TV. It was muted and Namor never cared for surface dweller news unless it affected his people so he ignored the TV.

“I was expecting Ms. Frost.”

His tone bored and arrogant.

“Emma and Erik went to New York, family emergency. I called you here Namor.”

Scott voice held an anger to it that made Namor immediately feel defensive.

“For what purpose? To ignore me as you watch TV?”

“No for this.”

Scott turned around and tossed a small vial that contain a thick blue liquid inside and Namor caught it.

Hook.

Namor stared down at it wondering how the drug came to the X-Man.

“From your expression I take it you know what that is?”

“I do but I am at a loss to understand is why you posses it.”

“One of our patrols in the city stopped a bunch of teens that were making trouble and they found this on them. Kids Namor. Maybe you should explain to me exactly what is going on here.”

“One, I do not explain myself, remember to whom you speak Summers. Two, I will educate you as you lung men have no idea that this is an Atlantean drug called Hook and it created a sense of peace and warmth to those who enjoy it. Yet it is a deadly thing since after its effects wear off it makes the user want it more and more.”

“So it’s an addiction. A drug like heroine, or meth.”

“Worse. For once the person who took Hook comes out of their high they often feel worse to not be on the drug since all the pleasure it has given them is gone and coldness is all they feel. It makes them desperate creature to procure more.”

“So what is it doing here?”

“I do not know the answer to your question Summers. This is a banned item in Atlantis and any who are caught are severely punished. No one distributes it in my kingdom. How it came to you humans I cannot say.”

“So you didn’t authorize this?”

“Why in the seven seas would I? It is a disgusting thing and I thought you knew my honor better than that Summers. I grow tired of this. I will have my people investigate how Hook was in the hands of the surface dwellers. If that was all you didn’t need to call me up here for that. It may sometimes escape your notice but I do have a kingdom to run.”

Namor irritable tone was evident but instead of saying anything Scott turned up the volume on the TV as the news anchor came back on the screen.

**We are back with another update to our story concerning the substance known as Hook. The Atlantean drug that lately has seen a sudden increase primarily among drug users and teens. Many people blame the Atlanteans for this drug and are demanding that King Namor be arrested for the distribution. A full investigation is ongoing and we will report as it occurs. As of now the police have denied all of our questions yet they have stated that they want to question King Namor. It is uncertain if they have a warrant since the Sub-Mariner is a foreign dignitary and possesses immunity. In other hero news the Avenger known as Quicksilver was found washed ashore this morning with substantial wounds. Reports say he was sprinted off to the nearest local emergency room where he was treated for immediate blood loss. However he was shortly removed from there by iron man who took him to Avenger’s tower for treatment. Turning over to other news…**

Scott turned off the TV. Staring hard at Namor through his ruby red glasses. “Care to explain that?”

Namor had been stunned Pietro was hurt and instead of answering Scott’s question he strode to the large window.

“I have banned these drugs from my own people what makes you think that I want it in the surface world if I cannot stand it in Atlantis. Now they spread lies about me!”

“Where are you going?”

“I am a king and do not have to answer to you or any man. I will clear my own name and find out who is responsible for these acts.”

“Namor it may be better to stay here and figure out-”

The Sub-Mariner ignored Cyclops and flew off to New York to see Quicksilver. His anger only grew, what had happened to him? Whoever had dared to lay a finger on him would answer to the Avenging Son of Atlantis this Namor swore as he sped towards his destination.


	2. Revelations

** Revelations **

 

_Where was he?_

_The hunger racked his body and he heard voices from far away._

_Sounds of people talking._

_A hand holding on to his… it thrummed with power then it was gone._

_The sound of someone tapping away at a computer._

_He struggled to open his eyes but the darkness wanted to keep him._

_It whispered to him… stay._

_Where was he?_

_Winter._

_It was getting cold, and he and Wanda were orphans wandering through Europe. They were fifteen Pietro remembered it was the last winter before Magneto had found them and it had been hellish. They were scammed out of their money by a police officer who found them squatting in an closed off home of a wealthy family, they were to be thrown in jail but the bribe they gave him was just enough for them to be released. Pietro didn’t want to bring undue attention to themselves so they left the city as quickly as possible. Now he and Wanda didn’t have enough money to eat and he was hungry._

_So hungry._

_He had to find food, and warmth._

_A safe place._

_The wealthy house they had found by chance and Pietro had watched it for a few days to make sure that the family was gone for the winter/. It was big and had lots of rooms for the twins to race around in. They explored the fancy wardrobe where Wanda had worn a feather boa wrapped around her neck, she looked like a movie star and Pietro had tried on different hats. They had laughed as they read books in the library and Wanda smiled when Pietro had started a fire in the bedroom._

_It was the happiest they had been since their parents had died all those years ago. They were warm, and safe and full of food that they had raided from the pantry. They set up blankets near the fire and each twin had read a book until they had fallen asleep warmed by the light and soft blankets. Pietro watched his sister sleep the fire light shone on her brown curls and made her look even more beautiful. He was so proud of how strong she was, braving the streets with him and never complaining. He held her hand until he fell asleep as well._

_The few days they had stayed there had made them almost feel as though it was their house and their parents had only gone away for a while and at any moment they would return. But one morning Pietro wasn’t awakened by the delicious smells of Wanda making breakfast but by Wanda’s gasp of fright as they were discovered by the police officer. They were lucky to have gotten away and if the officer wasn’t more worried about the fact that he was lazy in his duty to check on the house everyday then they might have been taken to jail. Pietro could have run but Wanda would have been in danger. Now they trudged through the snow, it was cold and bitter and stung his nose. He turned around to look for Wanda but saw nothing but white…_

_Where was she?_

_Pietro had to make sure Wanda was safe and warm and happy. He could feel his body becoming cold and the need to survive kicked in making him sweat as he struggled._

_Where was he?_

He felt a needle pierce his arm. Something coursed through his veins and suddenly his heart jumped as it began to pump faster and faster, his breathing more erratic and then he shot up.

He was in a bed.

His body hurt and every movement felt like he was struggling through thick mud. He swung his head wildly and his white hair whipped around as the cocktail of drugs that ran though his body made him shake.

“Hey hey hey hey Pietro its ok! Its ok, It me Hank. I just gave you something to wake you up. I wanted to see if it would work and it looks like it has.”

Hank’s smile was wide as he looked at Pietro as though he was as interesting as his ants. Pietro gulped down deep breaths and tried to steady himself. The room was cold.

“Hey I know you were hurt pretty bad but can you tell me what happened? How you feel right now?”

Pietro shook his head he couldn’t speak. Something was wrong. The collar he wore was heavy on his neck and he tried to remember the last few days but his mind kept returning to the warm house and Wanda’s soft smile as she looked out of the window at the falling snow.

“Hey its ok you don’t have to talk now. Listen I’m going to go get Reed he isn’t answering his communication link he probably left it in his lab again. But sit tight and we’ll be back ok?”

Pietro nodded then Hank walked out of the room looking down at the tablet he held and making notes about Pietro’s condition.

Now he was alone and cold. Where was Wanda? The last place he remembered was Atlantis, Namor had taken him there and they had been arguing.

His stomach growled how long since he had eaten? When had he eaten last? He tried to remember but his mind was full of cobwebs he felt sick and he didn’t know why. He threw off the covers and found that he was only wearing loose white pants and his chest was covered in bandages. What had happened? Was he in a fight?

He stood on shaky legs that threatened to give out and holding onto the bed for support. He tried to step forward but fell to his face, the cold tiled floor pressed against his cheek and he struggling to get control of his body.

Pietro was trying to get up when a pair of bare feet steeped into his view. The ankle wings fluttered and gave a soft breeze against his face and Atlantean words were being spoken. He was falling upwards…

 No.

He was being lifted up and carried back to the bed by strong familiar arms that wore gold arm bracers around each forearm and the scent of the sea filled his nose.

Namor.

When he been set back to the bed?

“Namor”

His voice sounded odd to him like he had been screaming for a long time… it was scratchy and sore.

“Sailfish what happened?”

Namor’s voice was like a soft sea breeze washing over his ears.

“I… I…”

Pietro’s words died in his mouth as he remembered nights in Namor’s bed where strong arms had curled around him and a face had been buried into his neck. He felt warm then. He needed to be warm again more than he needed food. He looked up and focused on Namor’s face. The arched eyebrows, the piercing gray-blue eyes, the proud nose, and the full mouth that formed a thin line.

He grabbed hold of Namor’s skintight vest and pulled him forward smashing his lips against the Atlanteans and Pietro groaned at the contact. His body knew what to do. He moved his lips over pointed ears and down a strong neck. He glided past gills and ever downward. Then back to Namor’s lips who kissed him back eagerly.

Namor broke the kiss long enough to say, “Do not think that I am not angry that you left me little one. Yet you miss me so I will indulge you.”

His arrogant smile made Pietro want to punch him but instead he pulled Namor back to him again and the hardness he felt against his lower abdomen as Namor’s arousal pressed again his body urged him onwards.

One moment he was having a passionate heated kiss from Namor and the next his body felt cold as Namor was flung away from him as though he were attached to invisible wires.

Pietro watched as Namor went through the wall with a loud crashing sound and into the hallway. He felt the strong magnetic hum in the air that only belonged to one man.

Magneto.

His father.

There Erik stood in the doorway in his imposing costume with his helmet on. His eyes almost glowed white from inside the darkness of it. The tall silent Master of Magnetism looked just like Pietro had seen him when they first met; a strong, scary and dangerous man.

Magneto was staring at him with a look that made Pietro shrink back into his pillow and pulled the covers up to his neck. His body shook in fear as he curled into a small ball to make himself a smaller target. He didn’t know what he had done to make his father angry but he knew what destruction Magneto’s wrath would bring.

*****

The common room in Avengers Tower where the Avengers hung out was a very spacious place. It had a large flat screen TV that took up one wall and comfortable chairs all around. There was a poker table in the back of the room as well as a pool table and a dart board where Clint who had already showered was already throwing darts while Billy Kaplan and Tommy Sheppard were watching. Wanda and Lorna stood by the large window that took up another wall talking in quiet tones. Reed Richards was speaking to Steve Rogers and Tony Stark near the doorway. Erik passed them as he went over to where Emma Frost was lounging on the sofa as if she were a queen. Natasha was sitting at the end of another couch watching Emma as she cleaned her gun. Emma smirked at the silent warning that Natasha gave her to not try any mind warping business around her.

A few other Super-heroes were sitting around enjoying a quiet moment as they talked or texted on cell phones and a few other heroes like Northstar walked into the kitchen that was next door to look for something to eat or make some coffee. Avenger’s tower was a hub of super-heroes where a lot of them came to be updated on any information that was going on in the world and many of them were reserve members who only joined the team if their unique abilities were needed. Erik felt like they were like the X-Men at times were one didn’t know just who was on what team at any given moment due to the fact that there were so many of them. Erik directed his thoughts to the White Queen.

<What is happening?>

Emma replied to Erik’s mental thought as she stretched her arms in the air, arching her back to allow her white costume to highlight her assets thus making Tommy do a double take from across the room. Erik would have to keep an eye on that boy otherwise some super villainess would use his attraction to the opposite sex against him someday. Thankfully Billy had a boyfriend who Erik trusted enough to at least throw himself in front of Billy if there was any danger around. His grandsons were a handful but he knew that Wanda felt better when they were around.

<There was a news program about Hook. Scott had texted me earlier to say that he was going to speak to Namor about it and there was a small news coverage about Pietro being found on the beach this morning.>

<What about the other heroes?>

<I’ve done the brief mind scans you asked for and so far no one knows anything about why Pietro was found half dead. Lots of thoughts and rumors flying around though.>

<Are you sure? Check again.>

<I am not your lap dog Erik. I preformed the scan as a courtesy. Reed is about to explain Pietro’s condition and the news program I’m watching said they would return with more updates about Quicksilver. If you want a more in depth scans that is going to alert a lot of heroes to the fact that I am rummaging around in their brains.>

<Very well. Thank you Ms. Frost.>

<Erik your mind is in turmoil. What is wrong?>

<Nothing for you to be concerned about. When Reed is done blabbing on we shall visit Pietro so that you may discover who put him that state to that I may take counter measures to ensure it will never happen again.>

<Scott won’t want you killing anyone.>

<Scott has his own hands full and doesn’t need to worry about my issues. This is a family affair Ms. Frost.>

With those final thoughts Erik used his powers to place his helmet on his head so that Emma would stop prying further into his mind. She arched her eyebrow but said nothing further. Just then Wasp flew into the room followed by She-Hulk who was carrying some coffee cups. Janet buzzed over to where Lorna and Wanda were standing and Jennifer handed them both some hot coffee. They spoke in assurances to the half-sisters that their brother would be fine.

Erik was amazed at how easy it was for some people to show affection, the process of how to do so still eluded him. He was trying to keep his mind off of his only son and how he looked laying in the bed. He remembered his rage after his first daughter had died; it was an ugly monster that consumed everything in its path as it sought to punish those responsible.

_Focus._

He told himself lest he be consumed by the anger again. He kept an eye on his family as they all gathered around Reed who had finished talking to Steve and Tony.

Steve was the first to speak and he stood in front of the half circle of heroes who were waiting for more information, “I know that you have all been through a lot and you all know that we stand with you and your family as we work together to make sure whoever did this is brought to justice.”

His last words were pointed to Erik but he kept his face a mask of cool indifference.

Then Reed finally spoke up the tall thin scientist and leader of the Fantastic Four looked at each of them in turn as he explained, “As you all know Pietro was found this morning unconscious and in critical condition at the beach. He was rushed into the emergency room for immediate care where a nurse there who recognized him then contacted Avengers tower with the news that Pietro had been admitted. Tony went to retrieve him and Dr Pym and I have been treating him for his injuries. After extensive tests we have the results. It seems as though Pietro has been held captive for some weeks and been tortured and beaten. His injuries are many and not limited to blood loss, cracked rib bones, many cuts and lacerations and other damage. Normally in his peak physical condition I would worry since Pietro’s body and speedster abilities allow him to heal and regenerate at a very rapid pace. However his mutant abilities have been hindered and as such he is taking much longer to heal.”

“Why? Why isn’t he healing properly?” Wanda asked as she gripped the coffee cup between her hands the worry evident in her voice.

“It has to do with many factors, first for Pietro to move at such a high speeds and to heal he must consume a great deal of food. His metabolism is much higher than a normal person and because of his capture we have concluded that whoever held him did not nourish him properly. The limited food he has eaten in the last few weeks has caused his body to turn to his own meager fat reserves to replenish. In short his body is slowly eating him alive to survive and we need to get more food into him at the first opportunity. As of now Hank has great hope that we can wake him up with a combination of drugs in order to get him awake and eating the right amounts of food that he needs. Hank is working on it as we speak, also there is another factor affecting his speed.”

Erik spoke in a neutral tone that didn’t betray the anger growing inside him as he listened to every word that Mr. Fantastic said.

“The collar.”

“Yes”, Reed nodded, “It is a mutant suppression collar it’s been modified with what I believe is Atlantean science and magic. It has limited his speed and his ability to heal but another factor is that we found drugs in his body. A massive amount that should have killed him.”

“Drugs? What kind?” Lorna demanded as she tucked a strand of green hair behind her ear. Erik could see the anger in her expression. She and he were so alike that Erik sometimes worried that she would end up like him.

“Hook. It’s one that has been going around and when Pietro wakes up he is going to go through a massive withdrawal. It’s going to be rough.”

“We are here for him to help, but what about who took him?” Steve asked as he took in all the information.

“We are unsure of exactly who took him-”

“How can you be unsure? Can you not see Reed? I thought you of all people would connect the dots. Pietro has been missing for weeks and turns up with an Atlantean magic infused mutant collar, one that I know went missing from Utopia recently and Atlantean drugs in his system. This points to the Atlanteans.” Erik states and Wanda nodded her head as the information made sense.

“But Erik they are our allies why would they do this? Emma replied her tone bored as if she didn’t care about a betrayal.

“Maybe it’s someone who hates that we are allies? I will be speaking with Namor about this and finding the responsible party.”

Now Steve stepped up to join in the conversation, “I will speak with him too, Pietro is also my friend and I will get to the bottom of this injustice.”

“Now maybe I could speak to Wanda alone? I have to tell her a few things in private.” Reed asked tentatively, his eyes not meeting anyone, just like Hank earlier.

This made Erik suspicious they were keeping something from him.

“Why? I am his father and I have a right to know as well.”

Reed replied with a matter of fact voice that didn’t cast any blame, ‘Everyone knows that you and Pietro are not on the best terms so I thought that letting Wanda make medical choices for her brother was a good decision.”

“Whatever you have to say to me Reed you can say to all of us, Lorna is our family too, and so is Steve.” Wanda clarified as she set down her coffee cup on an end table next to the sofa where Billy and Tommy were sitting listening to the grownups.

“This is really a private matter-”

“Look Tommy you’re on TV!” Billy exclaimed he was in his Wiccan outfit just like Tommy was in his Speed uniform.

“That isn’t me! I’m way more handsome.” Tommy shot back as he watched the TV.

Now everyone turned to see and watched as an old security camera footage showed a young white haired teen crying as he put his clothes back on before speeding out of the lobby of a building. The footage was on a loop and the teen’s body was blurred for modesty’s sake but there was no doubting that he was naked.  The news reporter was speaking as the video continued replaying.

**This was sent to us by a source that has connections to Atlantis. It seems as though Namor McKenzie King of Atlantis and Pietro Maximoff also known as Quicksilver have been engaged in a secret sex affair since Pietro was a teen; back when he was a part of the brother hood of evil mutants that was run by his father the former mutant terrorist Magneto. The two have been spotted together many times in Atlantis and our source says that Quicksilver was an official concubine to the King yet the two have had a falling out recently. Could this be the reason why Pietro had been found on the beach earlier today? Namor’s anger and rage is very well known and he has attacked the surface world many times. It may be that Quicksilver tried to leave or end their affair which caused the King to become enraged and maybe even attacked his former lover. At this point we can only speculate until we have an answer from either man. How many other heroes have been carrying out secret affairs? Will Namor be held accountable for his actions? We will update with more information as soon as we know about it.**

There was a shocked and stunned silence as the heroes gathered around were processing what they had just seen. Except Johnny Storm who at the time the announcement had been made was drinking a soda. He began to hack and wheeze as he choked on his drink. Clint whacked his back and Johnny could breathe long enough to gasp out.

“The time Namor was staying with us he called his concubine and had phone sex he was talking to Pietro?! Oh my god, I need some whiskey and to scrub out my brain.” He rushed out of the room in search of some alcohol to make him forget the thought of the two guys he hated the most getting it on. Everyone remembered how Crystal had chosen Pietro over Johnny years ago.

Now many eyes glanced furtively at Wanda to see if she had known but it was evident from her face that she hadn’t known anything. Then the silence was broken by Tommy jumping up after a minute and saying, “Billy! We got the wrong guy! We were supposed to get revenge pranks on Namor but we got Northstar instead!”

Tommy was upset since he felt like it was his fault that their uncle Pete was upstairs and badly hurt. If he and Billy had just known that they had they wrong guy maybe this wouldn’t have happened. From the look on Billy’s face Tommy could see that Billy was feeling the same guilt.

“It’s not my fault! Billy exclaimed, “They both have dark hair, pointy ears, and are X-Men!”

“Well you’re the one who put the hair dye in his shampoo got him to leave the Avengers for nothing!” Tommy shot back upset that he had gotten the wrong revenge.

“YOU LITTLE SHITS!” Northstar exclaimed, he was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the common room and his face was a full of anger and realization, “I knew that someone was messing with me but I thought it was Hawkeye!”

“Hey! Not fair dude.” Clint exclaimed from over by the dart board.

“It was you two brats the whole time!”

Northstar then moved to grab them both but Tommy shoved Billy out of the way and screamed in a shrill voice, “RUN BILLY RUN! I don’t want purple hair!!!”

He used his super sped to race out of the room and while Northstar was getting up from the sofa he had just crashed into. Billy started running after his twin before stopping and slapping his forehead while saying “Duh, I have magic!”

Northstar sailed through a cloud of smoke as Billy teleported after Tommy.

“I’m going to get you little bastards!!!” Northstar screamed as he raced out of the room on a mission to search Avengers tower and track down two super powered teens who were in a lot o trouble.

Everyone had been distracted by the little show but Wanda was still in a state of shock at realizing that Pietro had never told her about Namor. She knew the boys were wrong but she trusted Northstar enough to not go overboard. After all every action had a consequence and Wanda would check on them soon enough but for now she wondered if the rumors were true.

Erik came up to her and said, “Your sons will learn a lesson from this. Still it may be better if I can speak to Northstar and get him to calm down before he confronts them.”

Wanda nodded to her father but turned to Lorna who had rolled her eyes at the twin’s mischief.

Wanda’s serious look made Lorna ask, “What?”

“You knew?”

“Wanda?”

“That’s why you’re not shocked; you knew that Pietro was with Namor?”

Wanda felt something ugly twist up inside her at the thought that Pietro was closer to Lorna then her. Lorna got defensive and her green eyes held onto Wanda’s as she explained.

“I didn’t, not completely, I knew he was seeing someone but he didn’t tell me who, and Wanda the News doesn’t know the truth either, they’re just speculating to get more people to watch them.”

Erik tried again to make sure that Wanda didn’t go overboard in her anger, he knew just how powerful she was and her emotions where her family was concerned could tip her over the edge into another round of insanity.

“Lorna is right Wanda, I do not think that you brother would actually be with Namor, after all the two men would probably kill each other on sight.”

Erik supported Lorna which in turn made Wanda look away as she didn’t want to get into a fight with her half-sister in front of everyone but inside she was hurt. She didn’t think that she and Pietro’s relationship had gotten this bad. That he wouldn’t even confide in her about something so important.

“This may not be the best time to finish my report, Wanda. If you want I can tell you later.” Reed was nervous as he began to edge away but Wanda’s sharp tone made him freeze in his place.

“No. I don’t want to be kept in the dark. I will ask Pietro about this Namor business later but you will tell me everything about his condition now.”

Reed looked her in the eyes and then said softly, “In addition to his capture he was engaged in sexual activity… in accordance with the trauma done to him I believe he was raped.”

A second silence rang out among them, but this was a more serious and far different that the surprised one from before. The heroes could only imagine what horrors Pietro had endured.

Erik’s voice was hard as he demanded an answer, “Who?”

“I don’t know.” Reed said quickly, I took samples but without someone to match them to I… just don’t know.”

“It was Namor wasn’t it? This isn’t a coincidence! Pietro being found like that and their affair being shown on TV. Someone wants us know that Pietro had been captured and held by that bastard!” Wanda’s eyes were glowing red now as anger began to overtake her shock.

Reed said, “You don’t know that Wanda. You can’t judge Namor-”

Erik interrupted him, “You are defending him? Namor lusted after your wife Susan for years! He even kidnapped her! You can’t tell me that man isn’t capable of this!”

“No. Any man is capable of unspeakable things, but Namor is, above all, an honorable man.”

Now Reed and Erik were face to face and both men were staring each other down.

“Reed and Erik you both need to back off, us fighting and screaming with each other won’t help Pietro.”

“Steve is right father. Maybe you should take some time to cool off and go after the boys and get Northstar to calm down.”

Magneto let out a pent up breath that he was holding and responded to Lorna’s request with a slight nod of his head. His cape swirled behind him as he left the group to discuss what they could do about Pietro and how to help him after he woke up.

Erik was too angry to speak as all the pieces in his head began to fall into place. He cast his mind back to Wanda’s thanksgiving holiday party where he was a surprise guest, how he had seen Namor staring at Pietro who was sitting in the corner with Luna and Crystal. How he thought the lust in the Fish King’s wine drunk gaze was for Crystal since everyone knew that Namor like to go after married women.

He was resolved to make sure that Namor didn’t hit on Crystal, who was a very beautiful woman, so that Pietro could enjoy family time with them. He had wanted to protect his son even then and he had been relieved when all Namor did that night was drink steadily until he left Wanda and Vision’s home. Now Erik understood why the collar had been taken from Utopia. Namor had used it on his son! To keep Pietro against his will surely! Erik would find out and then if it was true then he would stab that Fish King with his own trident.

He began searching for the boys, Erik knew they wouldn’t leave the tower so that they could be here in case their uncle woke up, which is the only reason why Northstar had a chance of catching them otherwise with Billy’s magic and Tommy’s speed they wouldn’t have been caught.

His steps had taken him near the medical ward and he saw Hank Pym with his head down and walking towards the common room Erik stepped to the side and into the shadow of a corner as hank passed by still tapping away on his tablet unaware that he had just passed another human.

Erik shook his head, scientists, always too consumed with their work to notice when living beings were around. Just when he was about to continue and do a walk by to make sure Pietro was doing fine he froze. Erik watched as Namor walked down the hall from the opposite direction glancing into every room as he passed before stopping for a moment at Pietro’s open door.

Erik hoped that the rumors weren’t true, he didn’t want to be the man who shook the hand of his son’s abductor and alleged rapist and invited him to be a part of the X-Men. He waited still as a statue made of iron and heard a dull thump come from the room, Namor who had stood transfixed at the door for a moment then stepped in.

Erik felt his anger, uncurling like a deadly tiger ready to strike. He tried to tramp down the feelings, but already it was too late the metal bars in the walls of the tower strained to him slightly wanted to be in contact with him. He could feel them like a feather being brushed against his skin, light invisible but the sensation was there.

He stopped in the door and saw Namor on top of Pietro kissing him and molding his body against him. His world went bright and his eyes burned with his fury while his mind narrowed to only one thought.

Kill Namor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok a bit late for the weekly update I know but I was trying to get in the Namor vs Magneto fight but that will have to be in the next chapter. Sorry I just felt like the chapter got to be too much since I was wrapping up loose ends from previous stories.
> 
> I just wanted to add some info that I should have added forever ago. Hook is an actual drug in the comics and it was mentioned in Heroes for Hire issue #12 (2011) where some heroes made Namor aware that someone was peddling drugs to surface people so he went off to stop the dealers. I have changed it some since I wanted to add it to my story and I first started mentioning Hook back in an earlier part of the series.
> 
> Magneto and Namor were at the same thanksgiving party that Wanda threw where Pietro and Crystal went to along with Luna and other heroes. Namor did drink a lot of wine at the party. I wanted to add that into my story also it was in the miniseries Vision and the Scarlet Witch and everyone was pissed off that Magneto had attened the party, espically Pietro.
> 
> This story just keeps adding chapters but I will update again soon. Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	3. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

 

People always wondered how Magneto was able to levitate, many thought he did it telekinetically, others thought he used the earth’s magnetic fields to create an invisible magnetic bubble around his body make him fly, but in reality it was much simpler than that.

Erik always had metal on him in some way. His entire outfit was lined with bits of metal; from his helmet to his boots he had small pieces hidden away. In his clothing he had sewn in metal so that he could manipulate his body in any direction. This allowed him to fly and levitate at will by using the earth’s magnetic field to pull or repel him in any direction he wished to go with barely a thought.

Pietro had figured out the secret pretty quickly back when he was with the Brotherhood and later he had seen Lorna do the same to her own costume. It was a family secret, their family had a lot of secrets and now his own was revealed before the man he hated so much.

The coldness that emanated from the man made him afraid.

_Where was Namor?_

Pietro wanted to run away but he couldn’t, instead he buried himself under the white sheets like when he was younger. Back when the monsters were pretend and he was safe in his bed.

Then he felt his neck jerk as his body was pulled from the bed by the metal of his collar until he was kneeling at Magneto’s feet. His knees hit the hard floor and he shook, his whole body was trembling. Pietro braced himself for the punishment that was sure to come. He had been punished enough in the Brotherhood when he had failed time and time again.

Pietro had failed because he didn’t want to kill anyone and Erik thought that made him weak, but instead of the blows that he expected he felt the collar on his neck shock him one final time, like electricity racing through his body, he let out a whine and writhed on the floor as his body racked with pain.

Magneto had used his abilities to loosen all the bits of metal that made up the collar so that it could no longer hold together. They fell away into a thousand pieces making a sharp metallic ringing sound as they hit the cold tiled floor. Scattered like a child’s marbles they spread out rolling before stopping.

He was free.

Cool air hit his neck and he touched the air where the collar had chafed his skin an irritated red. Pietro’s body contorted in pain as the effects of the collar slowly went away and his powers returned to him. His heart felt like it would exploded; thundering in his chest Pietro tried to slow his heart and stay as still as possible but the whole world began to slow down as his speed caught up with his mind. He felt like he lay in front of his father for hours. Pietro didn’t look up at him, how could he? A secret he had been hiding for so long was finally laid bare before his father and he couldn’t look at him and see the disgust in his face again. Yet another reminder of how Pietro was weak.

“We will have words later for now I have a fish king to gut.”

The words sounded like they were spoken in slow motion since Pietro had gone so long without being able to tap into the full extent of his powers. Then the boots floated away and Pietro watched as Magneto flew through the hole in the wall where a dazed Namor was lying under pieces of the broken wall.

Pietro had to help Namor. Just as he got up to do so and protect Namor from his father suddenly his whole body was screaming as he felt his mutation try to burn the drugs out of his system and at the same time try to heal him. The hunger he felt earlier came back in full force and his mind went blank. The only thought in his head was to find food… and fast.

Pietro was gone in the blink of an eye.

Leaving Namor to face the wrath of the Master of Magnetism.

*****

Namor lay still as Erik floated over to him; he had only been dazed for an instant but chose to lie still to not give away the advantage he had. Like many sea creatures that waited for their prey to wander to close so did Namor.

“I hope you enjoyed that Namor for it was the last thing you are ever going to do.”

Namor snapped open his eyes and using his blinding speed to strike out at Erik with a sharp blow just under his chin sent the Master of magnetism flying backwards until he slammed his back against floor his concentration broken. Erik lifted his head back to stare at Namor who used the back of his hand to wipe away the small trickle of blood he had coming from the corner of his mouth.

He sneered at Erik and in his arrogant voice said, “I always enjoy things with Pietro. None of which is your business and I will not have you interfering.”

Erik’s gritted blood stained teeth and his glare was the only warning Namor got before Erik made a gesture with his hand to as if to point something at him which then sent Namor’s trident flying towards him the points of his trident gleamed in the light and he dodged just in time. Namor had brought his trident with him when he left utopia and had sent against a chair when he entered Pietro’s room.

“You would dare to use my own weapon against me? The trident of Atlantis that was bestowed upon me by Neptune himself?!!!”

Magneto manipulated the trident to swerve around and tried to impale Namor again but this time Namor was ready and caught the trident ripping it out of Magneto’s gravitational pull and then he turned to Magneto and screamed.

“IMPERIUS REX!”

Launching himself on top of Erik he tried to use the weapon to impale him, his anger overtook him and he had forgotten Erik’s power for an instant then the trident shook and wavered in Namor’s hands. Namor was strong so he didn’t let go and he strained to push it down inch by inch. This was the man who had hurt Pietro. The one who had caused his lover so much pain. How many nights had Pietro lain with Namor twisting in his arms as nightmares overtook him?

_Once years ago Pietro had shot wake in bed shaking and covered in sweat. Namor had been watching him for hours and now in a low voice asked, “What makes you cry out in your sleep sailfish?”_

_Pietro looked over at him and glowered, “Don’t pretend affection for me Namor.”_

_Namor gave him a bored look and said, “Don’t mistake my curiosity for concern.”_

_Pietro looked away, Namor had wanted to show him he did care for him but Pietro never believed him, now he pulled Pietro close and tight and said, “Tell me.”_

_“Just old nightmares… back when Erik killed me… I still remember how it was dark and cold. It stretched on for an eternity… then my eyes hurt from Wanda’s light. She held my head in her lap and she was so beautiful… I can still feel her tears on my face. Sometimes I still feel the crushing weight of all that metal. I still remember the look on his face when he killed me.”_

_“I could kill him for you.” Softly spoken words that meant what they said._

_“No. I don’t want to be like him.”_

_They fell into silence and Namor remembered how Pietro then laid his head upon his chest._

_The quiet of the room surrounded them._

_His fingers threaded through pale white hair as neither man slept. They watched the sun slowly come up and shine into the hotel room they had stayed in that night._

Now Namor would have never fought with Magneto if he hadn’t been attacked first simply because he didn’t want to cause Pietro more pain. However he could still make the Magneto hurt. A stab wound without hitting any vital organs would be a good way to start, followed up by punching out Erik’s teeth.

Yet Magneto was not of the same mind for he wanted not only wanted to hurt Namor but to see him dead. The two men were close, their harsh breathes in each other’s faces as the both struggled to control the trident. Namor could see exactly how Pietro’s facial features reflected his fathers. They were the same yet so different.

Erik gave him a sneer and he said, “Not only do I dare to use it but I am going to flay you alive like the fish that you are!”

Namor saw the calculating look in Erik’s eyes when he realized that Namor was too strong to let go of the trident so then he used his magnetic powers to jerk the trident, which Namor was still holding on to, backwards through another wall.

What Erik didn’t anticipate was Namor releasing one hand to grab him by his outfit and take him along with the trident. So now like Thor’s hammer the trident moved through the air at a blinding speed and carried the two grown men with it.

“I’ll crush you Namor!”

Magneto’s anger was a visible thing.

“I will take you with me then and we will see who can survive first!”

Magneto then changed its direction and made the trident hit the floor going through it to the next level. The trident was no ordinary weapon and it could pierce the toughest hides of the most magical creatures so going through concrete was easy for it. Namor smashed through each floor, but his body was born to withstand the pressures of the deepest ocean.

 It took three levels of crashing thought floors before Namor slipped and loosened his grip on Erik and as Namor crashed down to the next level Erik stopped the trident. He floated down and saw the damage he had wrecked on Namor’s body. The hybrid bastard was a tough and he could even knock out the hulk if he so chose which is why Erik didn’t underestimate him a second time and immediately used his abilities to lock his hands together by his golden arm gauntlets. Using it to lift Namor up until he was dangling like a fish from a hook. Erik ripped out metal bars from the buildings structure to wrap around Namor’s legs trapping him so that he couldn’t escape. Namor snapped his head up clearing his mind from the onslaught of having to go through several floors of the Avengers tower.

“Why have you attacked me so? I have done nothing that warrants this fight.”

Erik laughed bitterly, “Nothing? You deserve all this and more for what you did to him.”

“Pietro is mine and you have no right.”

Erik used the trident to whack Namor across the face one of the sharp ends leaving a trail of blood from the cut it made.

“I have every right! I am his father!”

“A poor father and a worse parent I have yet to meet including my own.”

Erik let out a yell of anger and frustration and then the trident that had been hovering next to him went flying towards the submariner.

At its current speed and direction the trident would impale Namor in the heart and kill him. Namor screamed a shout of fury as he was unable to stop it and Erik’s face twisted into a cruel smile relishing seeing the sight of Namor’s blood about to spill.

*****

Then to Erik’s astonishment the trident stopped in midair.

It floated hovering just inches away from Namor’s chest. Magneto frowned and used more of his power to push the trident forward to complete its task.

It didn’t budge.

“What is happening?” he demanded to know.

“I am happening.”

A clear and powerful voice rang out from above them and Erik looked up at the gaping hole in the ceiling to see a swirl of a green cape and pointed boots floating down towards him.

Lorna.

His daughter had stopped him.

“What are you doing Lorna? Release it and let me finish this!”

His rage overtook his voice and yet Lorna did not flinch for an instant, her will was mad of steel just like his.

“No father. I will not allow you to hurt Namor. Nor will I allow anyone to be killed if I can stop it. There had been far too much pain already.”

“I don’t need his trident to kill him.”

Then Erik used the other metal he was manipulating to curl around Namor’s body and crush him.

“I will make you pay for this Magneto!” Namor shouted as he tried to twist out of his bonds.

“NO!”

Lorna screamed as she flung the trident hard into the opposite direction that it embedded itself deep into the wall. Then using her powers she strained against her father in a battle of will slowly and then finally releasing Namor so that he fell to the floor. He groaned as he got to his feet murder in his eyes as he strode to Erik.

Erik tried to manipulate other metal but found that Lorna was stopping him. He dropped to the floor no longer able to access the magnetic field around him.

“Lorna release your hold on the magnetic fields and go!”

“No father I won’t.” Lorna shot back her voice strained as she fought her father. He was much more powerful than her and if he so wished he could have used all of his abilities to wrench the power back from her but it would require all of his attention and in the process it would have hurt his daughter. It was too late now as Namor we upon him and he braced for a fist fight.

“It looks like we have to finish this as men Erik.” Namor said as he reached the mutant and then threw the first punch, Erik dodged it and then the two began to fight in earnest. Each man throwing punches and trying to knock the other out.

“You worthless excuse for a sea scum!”

Erik screamed as he punched Namor in the face twice in a row before ducking the Atlanteans return jab. He knew how to fight. He fought all of his life and the rage inside consumed him like a fire.

“I will break you Erik just to show you who is worthless.”

Namor punched him in the chest pushing him backwards trying to maneuver him into a wall.

Erik dodged away and kicked Namor in the back of the knee causing the monarch to fall. He stomped his boots on Namor’s ankle satisfied when he heard a loud crack.

Namor grunted in pain and turned back to Erik.

“At first I was only going to break a few bones, now I think I will crush your skull.”

He thrust himself forward hitting Erik in the stomach and wrapping his arms around his waist to wrench him to the floor where he began to punch him over and over.

Erik turned his head so that the brute force of the punches was against his helmet which was made of the strongest metal he could have bonded together. He twisted around and for a man of his age he was surprisingly agile, until he could gain the upper hand and began returning the blows each hit punctuated with his words.

“You-put-him-in-a-collar! In-chains! How-dare-you! You-miserable-bastard-I-will-fucking-kill-you!”

The sight that greeted the rest of the heroes who had finally shown up following Lorna was not one they expected. Namor and Erik were rolling around wrestling on the floor each man screaming as they tried to beat each other to a bloody pulp. Namor barely felt the punches that Erik threw but it was hard for him to land effective hits because of his helmet and the fact that Erik was no pushover either,

“Why aren’t you stopping your father?” Steve shouted to Lorna who still had her arms up raised and the magnetic forces made her green hair billow as though it was in the wind as she struggles to keep hold of her power.

“I fucking am!!! I’m using every bit of strength I have to hold the magnetic forces away from him otherwise he would have already encased all of us in a ball of metal.”

“Emma can you use you powers to make them stop?”

“I could but why should I? Let the two men fight, it would be more enjoyable if they had their clothes off and were doused with oil.”

“Emma eww Erik is my dad!” Lorna said with disgust and Emma only smirked as she leaned against the wall and watched as Namor shoved Erik against the wall. But then Erik shot his head to the side and bit deeply into Namor’s arm which caused the Atlantean to shout and drop him backing off so that Erik couldn’t do any else but spit out some blood.

Namor kicked Erik in the chest with his foot and Erik let out a gust of air as he fell again. But when Namor tried to press his advantage Erik used his legs to kick the Sub-Mariner back. The fight was getting more brutal as both men tried their best to cause as much damage as they could.

“Well then it’s up to me to stop this.” Steve getting ready to jump in between them.

 “You do not want to get in the middle of this Steve darling. It’s a family matter.”

Steve looked over at Emma who was watching the fight with interest. They had all rushed down here when sounds of walls breaking and fighting were heard throughout the halls. He couldn’t let this go on but before he could jump in a stern, yet beautiful voice rang out.

“I know all about families so I will be intervening!”

Susan Storm stated this as she came into the room followed by her husband Reed. She then used her powers to split both men up and had them trapped in invisible boxes of force field.

“What took you guys so long?” Steve asked Reed who had been right behind him when they followed Namor and Erik down.

“I had to get the big guns,” Reed replied with a grin. No one ever forgot that Susan was the most powerful member of the Fantastic four.

Now Erik and Namor were both bloody and bruised and standing in invisible cells made of Susan’s force field.

“I do not care how this fight started but you two are going to behave like human beings-”

“I am no mere human Susan! I am a king of Atlantis and ruler of the seas so let me out of this so that I can finish teaching this lowly creature a lesson!”

“You are lower than a sea slug crawling around the ocean floor Namor! Release me Ms. Richards, I am Homo Superior and will not be held here like a prisoner when I have to kill my sons abuser!”

“How dare you accuse me?” Namor slammed his fists against the invisible walls.

“I saw my son! The news footage combined with the medical reports that Reed gave us could only mean that Pietro was held captive by you. He was tortured, abused, and raped. Now you stand there and lie to me?!”

Namor’s expression was one of shock and then he let his hands down and stood in the cell he stared at Magneto, “I did not know this… who did this? I swear by the seven secret seas that I will tear them apart.”

“You don’t deny holding him captive with that collar? I know it was you who took it from the X-Men’s lab.”

“No I did put that collar on Pietro… our relationship is a complex and a private matter.”

“It ceased being private Namor when it put Pietro’s life at risk.”

“Why the sudden concern for your son? I was under the impression that you hated him.”

“My relationship with Pietro is complex as well and not up for discussion fish king.”

“Hey all this arguing isn’t helping.” Lorna said as she finally let go of the magnetic field since now her father couldn’t access it because of Susan’s force field. She was sweating from the overexertion and she pushed back damp green hair.

“Lorna’s right.” Steve said, “This isn’t helping and I believe Namor when he says that he didn’t do this to Pietro. So if you two will stop trying to kill each other for the moment, then maybe when can find out who did this.”

Both men glared at each other with a promise of violence in their eyes. Neither wanted to be the one who backed down and show weakness to the other. After a few minutes of silent sullen looks Susan rolled her eyes and said, “Namor I swear if you don’t get your head out of your ass I will keep you in this bubble. Same goes for you too Magneto. Please just a cease fire, you can both kill each other later, away from others and I won’t try to stop you.”

Both men ignored her as they continued their pissing contest to see who would break first.

Susan let out a long suffering sigh and then her hands, which had been outstretched before her, began to close slowly as if she was about to clap and the effect on the two held by her invisible force field was evident by the way that they began to press against the invisible surface that began to compress on them as if they were mimes in a box that was slowly squeezing them into a very small and confined space. The heroes knew that Susan wouldn’t crush them but still there was a tense moment until Namor finally said, “Very well Susan since you requested it and I could never refuse you.”

Magneto said at the same time, “I have more important matters to attend to than continuing this fight.”

Susan smiled and then released them and they fell to the ground both men got up and didn’t look at each other. Erik fixed his cape and Namor walked over to the wall and ripped out his trident. Both men looked regal and bored as if only moments before they hadn’t been wrestling on the ground like two immature school boys.

Then Wanda levitated down the exposed ceiling. Her hair swirled wildly and her eyes glowed red with her powers, a reddish pink light came from her hands and she said in a panicked voice, “Pietro is not in his bed, while you all were rushing down here I went to check on him. I need to find him NOW!”

Erik turned to Emma who had one hand pressed to her temple as she concentrated, “Speedsters minds are difficult to lock onto but I’m hearing scatterings of his thoughts, he is upstairs in the kitchen.

The Wanda didn’t hesitate and flew back upwards followed by her sister. Erik didn’t spare them a glance as he too followed his daughters. Namor was about to follow but Emma’s thoughts stopped him.

<Namor give them a minute, this is a family affair and no matter what you are thinking, getting involved is not the right thing to do right now besides Steve wants to talk to you.>

Namor gave her a small tilt of his head to tell her he heard but didn’t wish to speak at the moment he was still filled with rage. Slowly now that the fight between the two powerhouses were over many people went back to their tasks and lives. Emma slipped quietly away to rejoin Erik upstairs.

Steve was the only one left with Namor and his look was guarded. They had such a long history together, they were both Invaders, both brothers in arms against the Nazis in WWII. Steve was the closest man to a brother he had and now Namor almost didn’t want to face him. What would he say about him? The one who had been sleeping Pietro? Who had this relationship with a member of his team? Steve wouldn’t judge him but that wouldn’t mean that he would approve.

“You want to start first or should I?” Steve asked as he came up to Namor.

“What do you want to say captain? That I should leave Pietro alone? I do not think that my affair with him is your business.”

“You’re right it’s not my business who ends up in your bed. How long?”

“Years on and off. It was consensual Captain Rogers. You know I would never-”

“No matter what image people have of you in their heads Namor I have fought with you. We have bled together and I know you. Just because it was consensual doesn’t mean it was healthy for either of you. Were you happy together? If you hurt him I feel it’s my job as his friend to stop this.”

“I can’t speak for Pietro but before the events of the last few weeks happened he was the one who sought me out. I am going to pursue this as long as I feel I have too. I want him protected too Steve.”

“Then we are on the same page, I can’t tell people how to live their lives, but I am warning you if you hurt him again, if he doesn’t want you then leave it be or Magneto won’t be the only person you fight today.”

“I understand Rogers. If it was anyone who threatened me in the manner you did I would have their face kissing the floor however we have known each other too long and I do respect your opinion.”

Steve nodded his head and Namor was a bit relieved that he had at least one person who understood. Now he needed to get back to Pietro to make sure that he was fine and take him home to Atlantis. After which he would hunt down the scum who had hurt him and make them all pay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Namor vs Magneto fight is finally here! Now that they have punched each others faces in doesnt mean that they worked out all of their problems yet so I'll touch on more how Erik feels about Namor and Pietro in another chapter. I really wanted Lorna to be the one who stopped her father from killing Namor by using more sciencey methods, that she is using an opposite magnetic field to make Erik's power trapped since everytime he tried to attract or repel something she is doing the opposite from him which is why it made her have to hold her concentration since Erik is much more powerful than her.I will try to keep my weekly updates to every friday. Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


	4. Hollow

**Hollow**

 

Hunger racked his body, he felt empty. His bare feet flew him to the nearest food source and he couldn’t think. Pietro’s mind felt heavy, like he was waterlogged, the ease and quickness of his movements made him feel like he was missing time.

One second he was in the hallway, the next in front of a cabinet. After that he was kneeling on the floor with empty bags of chips and snacks strewn around him. Pietro wasn’t aware that he looked like a starved animal scrounging for food. He grabbed another bag and tore it open so quickly that the potatoes chips seemed to fall through the air in slow motion. He plucked them like one would a gently drifting feather shoving them into this mouth.

Another time skip as his mind was trying to tell him something. He knew he was missing time and memories pulled at him but he didn’t care.

He was in front of the fridge, then there was a mess, cold cuts of meat and veggie trays were emptied as he sought to feed his hunger. He grabbed leftover Chinese take out boxes and upended it into his mouth his molars crunching the food fast as he tried not to choke. He needed to slow down but his body was healing at such a rapid pace that the only thing that would make him feel any relief was eating. His body was a machine and it needed fuel to survive.

Pietro’s eyes landed on a cake that had been leftover from someone’s birthday. Shoving two hands into it he ate without care that he smeared the icing on his face. The vanilla icing tasted like heaven but it wasn’t enough. He needed more but the cake was all gone, he licked his hand. His tongue starting at the base of his wrist and going up the palm until he reached his fingertips, moaning in delight as he caught every crumb, every lick of frosting. He quickly did the same to the other hand.

He felt a touch on his shoulder and far away words saying, “Pietro? Brother please stop.”

He bit the hand that touched him like a feral creature. His teeth drew blood from it, it tasted horrible and he almost threw up but his body demanded he keep the food down, he spit it out grabbing an orange juice container to drink away the copper taste. The juice ran in rivulets down his throat.

He didn’t want to be touched, he didn’t want anyone to take his food away.

A cry of pain and the soft hand was quickly removed. It was a woman’s voice and from the corner of Pietro’s eye he watched as the brown haired woman retreated back a few steps to stand with a green haired woman and a white haired man. A helmet lay on the edge of the kitchen counter. None made a move towards him as he drank gulp after gulp of the fruity juice. He kept his eyes on them the whole time. They whispered amongst themselves but didn’t seem interested in the food.

Threat averted he returned to the fridge opening the freezer and taking out a frozen slab of steak, his mouth watered he was unable to wait long enough to cook it so he tried gnawing at the frozen meat. Frustrated he threw the meat behind him hearing it hit the floor with a dull thunk.

Suddenly the fridge door slammed by itself, he tried to open it but couldn’t. It was as if it was magnetized, he growled low in his throat. He was so damn hungry. Frustrated he hit the fridge with his fist breaking his fingers but his body was already healing them and that made the hunger worse so he turned to the nearest cabinet and ripped open the door. He grabbed a soup can and pulled the tab open drinking the condensed contents not caring that it dribbled down his neck and onto his bare chest. He threw the can away and reached for another. But then all the cans began to move out of his reach he wanted to cry. He was so hungry. His head hurt and there was something he was supposed to do but he couldn’t remember.

“Pietro it’s me Lorna. Wanda is here too. You need to stop. Please. We want to help you.”

Help… he needed help… no he needed food; he needed a safe warm place to crawl into and hide away.

“Don’t do anything to make him run daughter or we might not be able to catch him.”

Pietro pointedly ignored the man’s voice and used his speed to snatch one of the can that were floating in the air. He pulled the tabs and found corn inside he scooped it out with his fingers relishing every bite. They didn’t bother him again. He was glad. He stomach began to feel too full. It hurt but he couldn’t stop, he needed to eat. So he sat on the floor and ate whatever was in reach, uncaring that it was cold or not cooked, uncaring of taste. He would do anything to appease the hunger and stop the pain.

*****

Emma frost kept tabs on the minds of the people around her at all times. She didn’t read them, that would cause her to have a headache, but rather like a radar she was aware. So it was no surprise to her when he walked into the kitchen to find that several heroes were standing around the outside of it and the only four that were within it were Erik and his troublesome children. She sighed, she knew what was coming next and had no desire or wish to go into a speedster mind, they were chaotic things and she hated the speed of thought that they had, it was too fast, but she knew she would. Regardless of what people may say behind her back somewhere deep down Emma did have a heart, it was just very carefully guarded.

“Ms. Frost glad you could join us.” Erik said as he used his power to slam shut the fridge door.

Wanda was holding her hand; a napkin wrapped around it had a steak of her scarlet blood. Her eyes were on Pietro who had turned from the fridge to look for more food. Lorna used her abilities to move the cans out of his way. Emma heard her surface thoughts the same as Erik since he wasn’t wearing his helmet. They were all worried what would happen if Pietro ate too much.

“Can you?”

“I will try my best but his mind is erratic. Now a little quiet if you please.” Emma closed her eyes and touched her hands to her temple as she reached out with her mind to touch the speedster’s thoughts.

She was hit with a maelstrom of emotions and one worded thoughts and rushing pleas.

_Hunger._

_Hurts._

_GodithurtspleasemakeitstoppleasepleaseIcanttakeitjustmakeitstop._

She tried to take control of his mind to make him calm down but it was useless she needed to be closer. Sometimes physical contact was better and created a stronger bond. She opened her eyes and saw Pietro hunched over on the floor still eating. It was almost obscene how fast he ate. Just as Emma was about to step closer to him Namor and Steve joined them.

“Sailfish.”

Namor said, his voice ringing strong and clear and it made Pietro stop eating. He straightened his back and slowly turned around. He was a mess. Food stained his pants and chest. His bandages were streaked with frosting and a two year old would have been proud at the pure messiness of it.

Pietro’s eyes were locked on Namor’s and Emma could feel the longing of his emotions that replaced the thoughts of hunger. Pietro’s eyes then shifted over to her and the others in the room slowly becoming aware of his situation. Emma sensed the embarrassment that began to overwhelm his emotions but before he said anything Pietro’s gaze landed on Steve.

_KILL CAPTAIN AMERICA_

The force of the mental command made Emma’s head snap back and she nearly fell over from the pure hate and viciousness of it. She was steadied by Namor’s hand and she called out a warning to Steve,” LOOK OUT HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!”

It was too late. Pietro was there one second and gone the next and then Steve was thrown backwards by an unseen force. He was too fast, all the food had helped him heal and with no collar to hinder him he was back to his top speed which was impossible to stop.

Steve deflected as many fists as he could but he was getting hammered by the blows that quicksilver dealt. Emma tried again to get a mental hold on his mind but the command to kill was the only one she heard.

Then Erik and Lorna quickly used their abilities to remove any mental objects and knives out of the way least Pietro grab one of them to use against Steve. Steve was caught in the middle of a brutal assault but then Namor charged towards him and managed to use his speed to knock Pietro down. The dazed speedster got up quickly racing out of Namor’s reach

Pietro went back to hammering Captain America with punches and kicks and then Steve calculated Pietro’s speed and at the right moment hit him on the jaw with a strong punch. Pietro flew backwards but his body barely touched the ground again before he was running back into the battle. Then his feet snapped together like they were suddenly glued and his legs went under his body as Wanda used her hex power to stop him. Pietro was on the floor now and Namor leapt on top of him holding his body down with his own body. He held quicksilver’s hands above his head when the speedster tried to punch his way out of the hold.

“Emma you have to stop him now before he hurts himself.” Wanda said to her.

Wanda knew how to stop Pietro, taking out his legs by using a small amount hex power since she didn’t want to hurt him by using too much. Though it was only a few seconds that had passed, everyone felt as though it had been several minutes of battle. Emma strode up to Namor and Pietro who was screaming now yelling in super speed and it was incomprehensible to her.

She tried to reach out but then Pietro got his strong legs under Namor’s chest and he used those powerful legs to kick at super speed until Namor was unable to keep a firm hold on Pietro. He was kicked back and Pietro was up again about to complete his mission as Wanda’s hex fell away.

Pietro backed away from Namor and his family preparing to run but he walked backwards into Emma then Emma put both hands on his head. She was behind him, so close that her breasts pressed into his bare and bandaged back. If anyone had seen them it would have been mistaken for a lover’s embrace the way that Emma held him, she ran her fingers though soft white hair and finally used her abilities to touch his mind. He was taller than her even though she was wearing heels so she had to pull him closer until he bent over slightly backwards and her lips were close to his ear, “Relax, I’ve got you.” Pietro shuddered.

_Emma was swept into Pietro’s mind scape and she felt like she was in the eye of a large tornado, his memories and thought s swirled around her, a few barely visible before they were swept away again. She walked to the wall of the tornado took a deep breath and then plunged her hand into the rushing memories snagging the closest one. She needed to find out why Pietro was commanded to attack Captain America and while she was there she would try to get him back to his normal state of mind. She only hoped that she wouldn’t be lost in the storm of his thoughts._

*****

Namor felt a spike of jealously as he watched Emma as she used her abilities to help Pietro. She had her eyes closed had her blonde hair mixed in with Pietro’s white hair, the sight of her wrapped around him was almost erotic as she gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow. Her eyebrows showed the strain of effort she was using. He shouldn’t feel jealous but he was. Steve stood beside him; the punches that Pietro had dealt were starting to show in the bruises that began to form on his cheekbone.

At Namor’s raised eyebrow Steve only nodded to show that he was fine. A few moments passed. Namor took note of the nasty glares that Erik threw his way and ignored them. Wanda and Lorna alternated between watching Emma work on Pietro and sneaking glances at Namor. After a few tense minutes Pietro let out a low moan of “Nooooo.”

Then he slumped to the ground at Emma feet, asleep.

The White Queen opened her eyes and wobbled unsteadily since Erik was closest he helped her lean on his arm.

“I managed to put a stop to Pietro’s mind control. He was commanded to kill you Captain after which he would take his own life.”

“Who would do that? Who would use Pietro like that?” Steve was upset that his friend was used as a weapon against him.

“It was Mastermind.”

“I’ll kill him.” Seethed Erik as he used his hand to command his helmet back to him it flew as if it was pulled on strings into his hand and he placed it on his head.

“Erik, wait. It wasn’t just Mastermind. While I was in Pietro’s thoughts I saw others; Red skull was the one who gave the command but Mastermind carried it out, he did something to him, Pietro’s mind is a mess.”

“Can you fix him?” Lorna asked as she and Wanda knelt next to their brother. Wanda placed Pietro’s head on her lap and smooth back silver white hair stained with frosting.

“I did what I could, I was able to reach his thoughts and coax him out but I can’t fix his trauma without making him forget it. If I did that it wouldn't fix him permanently and he might end up remembering in the future which wouldn't be good. In order for his mind to heal he needs to deal with it and move past his pain. That requires time.”

“Thank you Emma for your help. We are going to get Pietro the help he needs and I’m going to organize a team to track down Red Skull and Mastermind they need to be brought to justice for what they did.” Steve continued to talk to the heroes who were gathered organizing a plan and Emma nodded along. She looked over at Namor who was staring intently at Pietro.

Emma had kept some secrets from the others since there was nothing they could do and she knew only Namor would be able to do what needed to be done. Let the others chase down the small fish with Red Skull and Mastermind as she sent Namor a telepathic message.

<Mastermind and Red Skull weren’t the only ones. It was Attuma who did it. It was all organized by Norman Osborn. Do you want help?>

Namor glanced at her his expression was closed off but she knew he heard her. He understood why she didn’t tell the others. Namor was silent as he ignored the argument that was breaking out between Erik and Steve who were beside him before thinking his thoughts loud enough for Emma to ‘hear’ without entering his mind.

<No. I will take care of them.>

Namor tilted his head slightly to indicate his thanks for her help in this. Then Erik’s raised angry voice said, “I will not stand here and listen to this. Mastermind is a mutant and he dared to harm my son. You do what you want Captain but do not get in my way. For that alone he will pay!”

Emma nearly jumped when Erik caused all the metal in the room to lift up and slam down suddenly betraying his anger, but she kept her cool ice queen composure.

The loud sound jarred the speedster awake. The mental command Emma had given him to sleep wore off and Pietro rushed upwards as Lorna and Wanda tried to steady him. He shoved their hands away and leaned over on his side his hands supporting him. He face looked green and then in an instant he rose from the floor and rushed to the sink where he began to vomit. The loud sounds of Pietro being sick as he threw up most of what he ate silenced the argument and Emma didn’t want to look.

Inside of Pietro’s mind there was a lot of pain and it brought up a lot of old memories for her. Emma was done here and so she said out loud to the room, “Well since all you people seem to want to do is argue then I will leave you all to it. After all this is a family affair.”

Her last words were sharp enough to make any lingering bystanders feel guilty enough to leave the group and give Pietro some form of privacy leaving behind only Namor, Lorna, Wanda, Erik. Steve also took the hint and left calling the Avengers who were able to assemble, they had to find Red Skull.

Emma knew it wasn’t much and by tomorrow everyone would know what happened here regardless but she couldn’t help but feel sorry for Pietro. After all she knew what it felt like to feel helpless and afraid once. Now she walked out of the room sashaying her hips as if the only thing on her mind was where she could get a manicure.

*****

Pietro felt his stomach hurt worse than before when he was hungry and his throat felt raw from the stomach bile as he leaned over yet again and threw up. He felt Wanda try to reach out to him to hold him but he stuck out his hand to keep her back. He didn’t want to touch her. Not her. He didn’t want anybody at that moment. He felt embarrassed by his emotions that were swinging wildly like a tree branch in a violent storm.

“Pietro?”

Wanda’s voice was strained with her worry. He knew that if he turned to face her he would find her face lined with emotions as she tried to keep them in check so that she wouldn’t unleash her powers. He knew he would try to make things easier for her so that she could relax. He knew he would try to lie for her sake and said everything was fine… but it wasn’t.

He wasn’t fine.

He was… hollow.

He felt weak and empty and he didn’t want to see her or Lorna and especially not Erik. The man who was supposed to be there for them. His father. He felt like he wanted to blame everything on Erik but he couldn’t. He couldn’t because it wasn’t his fault.

“Piet-”

“What?” He said in an unkind tone. His emotions swung back into anger. Anger was better than that hollow feeling anyways. He would hold on to it. He would take his anger and wrap it around himself like a blanket.

“What Wanda?”

He straightened and used the back of his arm to wipe away the sick.

Pietro was a mess.

Filthy and broken.

All he had left was his anger.

“What do you want now?”

He turned to face her. She looked exactly as he imagined earlier, her curly brown hair and with blue eyes that matched his own.

“Are… are you ok?”

“No.”

Erik stood closer, yet Namor who hadn’t left the room stood where he was. A silent watching king clutching his trident.

“Let me-” Wanda began to say.

“No.”

Wanda had started to him but stopped when he said that, Lorna came forward to stand next to her sister. Lorna’s green eyes watched him and he didn’t look at her. Pietro had finally been making things right between them before he went back to the Avengers for Wanda. He left Lorna to go help Wanda. He did everything for Wanda. Who was he without his twin?

“No… no Wanda. I don’t want your pity. I don’t want your sympathy. I don’t want your help.” His breathing was harsher now as he tried to not explode, as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Pietro was hanging on by a thread. 

“Pietro please you need me-”

The thread snapped.

“Need you? Need you! Of course I need you! YOU ARE MY SISTER, MY TWIN, MY FAMILY!”

His voice was rising and he struggled to not let his words run together. He had to make her understand.

“I did everything I could to make sure you were happy, safe, I tried so hard but in the end after years of searching for you… you just brushed me off with a 'not now Pietro'. You shoved me aside and I tried so hard to connect with you later, but you said I wasn’t good for you. What is it Wanda? Did I hurt you? Was I the one who wanted all these Avengers, who are now your friends again, to kill you all those years ago? I wanted to save you! I was supposed to save you and I failed. Haven’t I paid for that enough? Now you say I need you? I needed you. I needed you when you left me a broken shell of myself, powerless, and alone. I needed you when I jumped off of a roof trying to end it. I needed you after that. I needed my sister and you left me.”

He could feel the hot angry tears running down his cheeks they matched his twins who stood there and didn’t try to interrupt. All the feeling he had before and after M-Day. things he had pushed aside were now consuming him.

“I’m not good for you Wanda. You said it yourself. I’m a sociopath. Aren’t I? Only concerned with myself and no one else.”

“No Pietro I didn’t mean…”

“You did mean it and I deserved it didn’t I? Pietro Maximoff, Avenger, Speedster, scapegoat for all of your problems. Anything goes wrong just blame me. I have taken it and I know what everyone thinks of me… I poison everything I touch.”

Pietro’s last words were aimed at his father. He saw that Erik remembered the very same words he had said to Pietro back when he was a teacher at Avengers Academy.

Pietro turned away from him to look at Wanda and Lorna. Lorna who had wrapped her arms around her sister, “Pietro… I know you just went through hell but taking it out on Wanda… it won’t help. I know what it feels like to strike out in anger and I regret it.” Lorna said as she tried to keep things from escalating. He wanted to lash out at her too but he looked, really looked at his sisters. They were each broken in their own way. Like him, a broken family trying to pretend the cracks in their souls could be fixed.

Pietro felt ashamed as he looked over at his twin. He never knew how much resentment had been building up inside him until it all came out. He knew how much she went through but right now his pain was too great to think about anything but running away. He didn’t want to deal with this now.

Wanda’s voice spoke up again but stronger now, “No Lorna it’s alright. Pietro… you and I… we have been though a lot, too much for anyone in our lifetime. I did say those things but I also… I want to apologize-”

Pietro didn't want her to say sorry he just wanted his family again. The family he lost a long time ago. One that would never be the same.

“Don’t. Please Wanda don’t,” Pietro begged his hands gripped the edge of the sink as he hunched over again unwilling to look at her, “I don’t want you to apologize. I just need… what is done is done and bringing it up won’t change what happened. People say telling the truth is supposed to make you feel better but it only opens the wound more. It hurts Wanda. I… I shouldn’t have thrown everything at you like that.”

He was shaking now, the drug Hook that had affected him earlier had left him weak. Pietro wanted to scream and hit something, anything to make the hollow feeling go away. He looked over at Namor who stood there, never changing. The Atlantean looked the same as he did all those years ago, back when Pietro had met him on the beach. He wondered what would have happened all those years ago if he and Namor had never met. He supposed in the end it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was what he did now. Pietro sensed that everyone was waiting for him to say something but he no longer had any words to express how he felt.

“I need to go.” Pietro muttered wiping his face with his hands but Wanda said, “Crystal and Luna… they will be here soon. They want to see you.”

Pietro shook his head 'no' as he walked past Erik,

“Pietro…” Erik started; his father wasn’t good at sharing his emotions, or at least sharing emotions that weren’t born of anger or disdain.

“No…. Father I stopped caring about you have to say a long time ago.” Pietro knew that if he started screaming at Erik he would never stop, he was so tired.

Erik didn’t try again but he looked like he wanted to yet even knowing that even though Erik was trying Pietro just didn’t have any leftover emotion to care. He needed to go somewhere where he could be away from his team, away from his family, away from himself.

“You need to stay Pietro please?” Lorna asked, “We can help you.”

He didn’t reply

Pietro couldn’t face them.

He could barely face himself.

Pietro went over to Namor and said, “Take me home.”

*****

Namor had wanted to grab Pietro and take him away as soon as everyone had left the room with Ms. Frost but he stood back, sometimes the best thing for a King to do was nothing, he watched as Pietro lashed out, an angry, hurt creature. When Pietro came over to him and asked him to go home Namor nodded, choosing to ignore the look that came over Erik’s face, he wrapped Pietro into his arms and using his ankle wings he took Pietro away, back to the sea, back to Atlantis, back home.

When he arrived at his castle (he had taken an air mask from Utopia for Pietro) Namor led Pietro, who had stayed silent during their travel back, to his royal chamber. The King opened the door and Pietro walked inside before going to sit on the bed and stare blankly at nothing at all. The speedster moved slowly and Namor wanted to follow him but then a servant came up to him saying, “My King, you have a visitor waiting in your private study.”

Namor knew of one person who could elicit such a response of tense fear in the servant’s voice but before Namor left to meet him he ordered for a bath to be sent to Pietro’s room. The servant nodded and scurried off.

Namor made his way to his study and sure enough the man standing there was none other than Victor Von Doom. The two had been enemies and allies in the past and now Namor wondered which it would be today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write since I wanted the Wanda and Pietro confrontation to not just be them blaming each other but also a step to forgiving each other for everything that happened in the past. I must have rewritten this chapter a few times. I read the recent Scarlet Witch miniseries as it came out and I wasnt happy with how the writers protrayed the twins so I wanted to address that fact kind of? Not sure if I did a good job but anyways more chapters to come. Comments or kudo are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I have been waiting to write for a long time, I have had the Pietro, Erik, Namor confrontation in my head since the beginning and will be showing it in future chapters. I love all the characters so much so I wanted to write a story that was about family, revenge, truth, lies, and how it affects everyone. I will try to update weekly. I hope that you enjoy and as always comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
